


Future

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mercury32 said:<br/>Prompt: They spoke about the future as though they could actually have one together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

They spoke about the future.

 

They spoke about white picket fences and cliche gardens. They spoke about children and grandchildren. They spoke about getting real jobs and retiring at a nice age. They spoke about traveling the world and growing old. 

 

They spoke about the future as if his days weren’t numbered.

 

They spoke about the future as though they could actually have one together.

 

They spoke as Barry told Len that everything would be ok and not to worry because they would make it.

 

They spoke as Barry told Len he would be there till the very end.

 

They spoke as he slowly became sicker.

 

They spoke as Len realized he wouldn’t be here for much longer. 

 

They spoke as the doctor told them that the cancer had spread through his whole body.

 

They spoke as he was in his final days.

 

They spoke as he took his last breath.

 

He spoke to him at the funeral.

 

He spoke to him when he visited his grave.

 

Len spoke to Barry as he moved on from spot on the grass.


End file.
